Another reason for them to live
by DarksStars
Summary: After living with Russia for a couple of year, got married and had a first child, Canada feels that he is ready to have another one. Rated M for Mpreg,yaoi,and later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: It my third time writing a fic, and first time I publish one. Also, English isn't my first language, so please excuse me for lame possible grammatical mistakes.

Pairing: Russia x Canada

Summary: After living with Russia for a couple of year, got married and had a first child, Canada feels that he is ready to have another one.

Rating: M

Warnings: Extreme Cuteness, Yaoi, Human Names, Smut, Mpreg

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, nor its characters, but Alexei and Nyckola are my OCs

* * *

The click of the slowly opened door.

Small footsteps.

"Goo' moning !!"

Are the only things Canada heard before his 2 years-old son dived into the bed.

"Good morning, Sweetheart" said Mathew as he pulled his son for a hug and a forehead kiss.

"Papa! I vant pancake!" the toddler cheerfully demanded.

"But, that's what we ate last morning, replied Mathew, we should eat something different today" Alexei frowned, "I vant pancake!"

"Fine…" sighed Canada as he gave up on changing his son's mind. Alexei could be particularly stubborn sometimes.

He got up from the bed, took his son in his arms and headed downstairs to the kitchen. He then placed Alexei in his highchair before starting to search in the cupboards for some ingredients.

" Vere's Daddy ?" Alexei asked.

Canada turned around and looked at his son with a warm smile.

"He left early this morning. He has important work to do" Mathew simply explained.

Alexei seemed pleased with that answer and Canada let out a sigh of relief. The last time Ivan had to go back in Russia for some work, Alexei threw hell of a tantrum because he wanted to see him and Canada had to deal with a moody, crying toddler for the whole day.

Leaving those thoughts behind, he started to prepare the pancakes and minutes later, he placed a small plate filled with _real_ maple syrup in front of Alexei, who happily started to eat.

The day peacefully went on and around 8 o'clock Mathew putted Alexei to bed and started reading one of the child's favourite books. He just started it when he heard the clicking sound of a door opening downstairs.

Alexei quickly got out of his bed and dashed to the entry hall.

"DAAAAADDDYYYYYY!!!!!" he cheerfully exclaimed as he jumped into Russia's open arms and buried his face into his shoulder.

"Have you been a good boy, today?" asked Ivan as he took his son off the floor and kissed the top of his head.

"Yes!" replied cheerfully Alexei.

"But it's still time for you to go to bed" said Canada who just walked down the stairs.

"No! I vant to s'ay vith Daddy!" protested Alexei who looked at Ivan in search of some support.

"Papa's right, replied Russia and placed a kiss on his son's forehead, go back to your room, I'll go see you soon, da?"

Alexei nodded and quickly went back to his room.

When Matthew heard the closing sound of their son's door, he sighed to himself and glanced at Ivan. The latter gave his husband a warm smile and leaned down to kiss him. Canada's lips quivered into a content smile on Russia's and they slowly pulled away.

"You better not make him wait too long", chuckled Canada.

"Da, I know" replied Russia as he removed his winter coat and his scarf.

When he entered his son's room, the small boy was sitting in his bed with a large book in his hands. Ivan instantly recognized the book; it was a compilation of Russian's fairytales.

"Read me a s'ory" requested Alexei.

Russia smiled, clearly happy of his son's book choice.

"Which one do you want?"

"Baba Yaga!"

Ivan sat on the edge of the small bed and proceeded to read the chosen story.

"_But the cat answered: 'I've served you for years, yet you've never even given m…_" Ivan stopped mid-sentence after his saw that the boy already fell asleep. He quietly closed the book, covered his son shoulders with the warm blanket and kissed his forehead, before leaving the room, silently closing the door behind him.

As he entered his bedroom, he was greeted by Canada's lip on his own.

"Ivan"

"Hum?"

Another kiss.

"I think"

One of Canada's arms got around his neck.

"That?"

Another arm around his neck.

"I'm"

Another, but more passionate kiss

"Ready?"

Russia placed one arm around Canada's hips.

"For"

A second arm around Mathew's hip

"Another?"

A really deep kiss.

"One"

Ivan leaned down, licked Mathew's ear and simply whispered: "Da"

* * *

So that's it for now ! Review if you feel like it :3 !  
I should post the next chapter very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

-Insert Magical Time Skip Here-

*3 weeks later*

Matthew woke up feeling a little bit dizzy. He glanced at the alarm clock: 6:00 A.M, only one hour before Alexei's usual waking up time. He tried to go back to sleep, but his body didn't allow it; he suddenly fell the urge to throw up and dashed to the bathroom, kneeled down in front of the toilet bowl and started spilling yesterday's dinner into it.

"Matvey? Are you alright?" asked Ivan with a sleepy voice.

"Y-Yeah" Matthew managed to reply before throwing up more.

Russia suddenly moved into a sitting position, eyes widened by the sudden realisation.

"Do you… Do you think that…"

"P-Probably, but I think we should wait a little bit before getting all exited about it"

"Da"

"Feeling better?" asked Ivan when Matthews was back in their bed and he started gently rubbing the Canadian's back.

"Yeah" replied Matthew, who quickly drifted back to sleep.

He woke up 2 hours later, hearing sounds of laughter coming from downstairs. He smiled to himself; if someone told him 10 years ago that he was going to get married with Russia and have children, he wouldn't have believed it, but that was happened and he was truly happy about it. At first, a lot of people didn't approve their relationship (some still didn't) and they had their reasons, but Canada knew Russia had changed. The fall of the communism made the dark side of himself fall too. They started dating 5 years ago and he wasn't sure how or why it happened; was it because of Ivan's wonderful smile, because of his beautiful amethyst eyes or because of the fact that he recognized him as Canada, not as "America's brother who looks a lot like him"? Anyhow, they celebrated their wedding almost 2 years later, and Alexei was born the next year. This first pregnancy was quite unexpected and it provided good and bad moments, but when he had the baby in his arms for the first time, with Ivan sitting beside him, holding his hand, he knew that he'd just found out his definition of happiness.

Matthew left those warm memories and slowly headed downstairs. When he reached the last stair, he was meet with another giggle echoing from the living room. Following the sound, he quickly caught the sight of his son and his pet polar bear playing together in a blanket-and-cushion-fort. Smiling at this, Matthew bent down and brushed away what looked to be the fort's door.

"Look Papa! Daddy made me a for'!" the child exclaimed.

"That's great!, replied Canada, did you already eat breakfast?"

Alexei shook his head.

"Daddy said vait for you"

Matthew left his son playing and went into the kitchen.

"What are you preparing" he asked to Ivan who was in front of the stove.

"Oh, Good morning, Matvey, replied Russia who was now looking at his husband with a warm smile, I'm making omelettes"

He then placed said food in plates before walking toward his beloved for a kiss.

While Matthew took the plates form the other man's hands, he motioned for him to go fetch their son in the living room. He then began to dress the table.

In the other room, Alexei was still playing with the fluffy ball of fur when Russia called for him to come out of his fort. "Breakfast is ready" he said, taking the child in his arms and returning to the kitchen.

Alexei pouted a little at that "Another 5 minutes!"

"You'll have all the time you want to play after breakfast, Sweetheart" replied Matthew as Ivan placed the child in his highchair.

Breakfast quickly went on, and minutes later Alexei was back in the living room, happily playing in his fort.

After undressing the table and cleaning the kitchen a little, Canada headed to his office.

"Come play vith me, Papa!" requested Alexei when Matthew walked past the living room.

He stopped and looked at his son with a smile.

"I'm sorry; I still have some work to do. I'll play with you later, okay?"

Alexei nodded and seemed to understand, even if he looked a little bit sad of the answer.

"What do you have to do?" asked Ivan who was sitting in a nearby armchair, reading newspapers.

"Oh, just a couple of papers I have to read and sign, 'won't be too long "

However, as he started to work, he realized that he had a lot more to do than he originally planned. He had let work accumulate recently and the "to do" pile was getting dangerously high. He resigned himself to do as much work as possible now, not knowing when he was going to have another occasion to do so. Matthew really enjoyed having a family, but he had to admit that it sometimes made it more complicated to fulfil his duties as a nation.

A couple of hours later, Ivan entered the office with a tray in his hands.

"I think we have different definitions of 'won't be to long', Matvey" he joked as he deposed the tray on the desk and placed a kiss on the Canadian's cheek.

"I suppose I miscalculated how much I had to do, replied Matthew, but thanks for bringing me lunch"

"It's nothing" he wanted to reply, but he was interrupted by a loud crash coming from outside the room, followed by the sound of Alexei crying.

"Guess I'll have to leave you work" said Ivan as he exited the office and went to see what happened.

Matthew hoped that it wasn't something too serious and looked at the tray Ivan brought; a sandwich, some raw vegetables with dip and a glass of apple juice.

As he started to eat the sandwich, he began to feel like earlier this morning. He just had enough time to make it to the bathroom before starting to throw up again.

He returned to the office a couple of minutes later, and noticed that Alexei had stopped crying. Sited behind his desk again, he risked to eat some vegetables and, seeing that his body took it well, went back to work.

Around 3 o'clock, Matthew finally had finished all his work and left the office. He headed to the living room and smiled at what he saw there; Ivan was sleeping in the armchair, with Alexei who was also asleep in his arms. He decided that he should take that time to go the drugstore and buy a pregnancy test. He wanted to make sure that he was spilling his meals for something worth it, not just because he caught some bug that was going around.

When he came back, he noticed that Ivan and Alexei were still sleeping in the living room, so he went upstairs and left the test in his bathroom. He was going to use it later; he wanted Ivan to be with him at that moment.

Canada glanced at the clock, 4 o'clock; time to go wake up the others from their nap and start to prepare dinner.

A couple of hours later, after they finished eating and Alexei was now peacefully sleeping in his bed, Matthew led Ivan to their bedroom.

"Want to know?" he asked to Ivan, with the pregnancy test in his hand.

"Da" the other replied with a smile.

After following the package's instructions, he sat on the bed beside Ivan, waiting for the test to show the result.

2 minutes to wait.

1 minute to wait.

"What does it say?" inquired Russia.

"It says…" and he paused to kiss his husband. "…that we're going to get another little bundle of joy in a couple of months"

With a big smile on his face, Ivan then pulled Matthew in a tight hug.

"I'm so happy" he said, burying his face in the crook of the Canadian's neck.

"I know, me too!"

He then slowly lifted Matthew's shirt and kissed his beloved's still-flat stomach.

"Can't wait to see you, little one"

* * *

You all hate me now, don't you ? I'm sorry if last chapter seemed to promise some smut in this chapter, but don't worry, you'll get some later ^.^

About this chapter now, it is long, much longer than I expected, but I still like it.

So, Review if you feel like it !

Next chapter is almost done, and should be updated soon !


	3. Chapter 3

It was three years ago, the last time that Canada had made a call like this to his father figures. Back then, the news of him being pregnant had left both France and England quite... dumbfounded, to say the least. And now, three years later, here he was again, holding the phone to his ear and dialling France's number slowly. He knew that France was going to react well to this, well…, better that England at least, but he was still a little nervous.

Somewhere in Paris, the sound of ringing could be heard as the Frenchman sat silently in front of a pissed-looking Englishman in the first's living room. France let the phone ring three time before finally picking it up ("Why the bloody hell do you let it ring like that?"). Ignoring the other man, he answered the phone in an amused voice;

"_Bonjour_~? Ah! _Mattieu_, _cher, comment_--" But before he could say anything else, the voice on the phone calmly said "The three 'let's pretend I was doing something important' rings, right Papa?"

France let out a guilty laugh.

Matthew sighed inwardly, but resumed his thoughts; he needed to tell his papa, the sooner the better.

"Um, France, I actually have something important to tell you..,"

France's smile quickly faded away and Matthew could clearly hear the concern in his voice over the phone.

"What is the matter, _mon chaton_? Did something happen? Did l'_Amerique_ do something stupid again?"

At this point, England's attention turned over the conversation and he got up to stand by Francis' side so he could hear the voice of his ex-colony too.

"I, I don't really know how to tell you this, but…um"

"Spill it out already, _cheri_." France encouraged him.

"Well...um, I'm pregnant...again."

Silence fell into the room for a couple of seconds, but for Canada, they seemed like hours walking in slow-motion.

A shriek coming from the end of the phone made him jump about four feet from the ground.

He could hear England hyperventilating in the background and suddenly felt his heart fall into his stomach. Shiiit, he had wanted to tell the Frenchman before him! Now what?

While England was going on and on about something along not having normal people in his family or something, France squealed in delight at the Canadian.

"O Canada! This is so _fantastique_! I can't wait for the_ petit _one! Does Alfred know? _Mon Dieu_! What will he say? _Angleterre_! Stop that! That table did nothing wrong to you! Ooooh~ Don't move a muscle _Mattieu_! We are coming right now!"

And before poor Matthew could place in another word, the line went dead and all he could hear was the biping sound of the phone**.**

A few seconds later, Canada heard Russia's voice coming from behind him.

"So? How did he take it?" asked Ivan. Matthew sweatdroped a little before turning to face his lover.

He spoke quietly, not looking at the other man at all, "W-well, Francis took it pretty well...but...Well, I don't thing if you'd ask the table it would give you a positive answer..."

Ivan gave the smaller man a confused look but decided against asking further...

Later that day, in the afternoon, Matthew sat in the living room, phone in hand and dialled Alfred's number. He was a little nervous, even if he knew that his brother would react very well to this.

What was wrong with everyone giving him the three busy rings? Matthew waited patiently for his brother to pick up the phone; he was probably watching baseball or something. When he finally heard his Alfred's voice over the phone, the younger man suddenly felt a hint of panic but quickly shooed it away.

**"**Hello?" Alfred said.

"Hi Al, it's me Matthew. I have something to tell you."

"Oh hey Mattie! What's buggin' ya? Need a hero?" Alfred said in his usual hyper voice.

Canada resisted the urge to sigh and casually brought up the subject of _last time_.

"Um, so, Al, you remember around...like, three years ago I called you to tell you something important?"

He waited for America to respond and when he didn't, Matt added a +1 on his mental 'how panicked poor Matt can get's note of already 6/10.

Gulping silently, he picked up the last bits of courage he had left.

"W-Well, I'm kinda calling for the same reason again...Al?"

"...You mean...you're...a-again?" America shuddered a little.

Then, (Matthew had to pull the phone away from his ear), Alfred erupted in a fit of incomprehensible overhypered babbling (Matt was sure he heard a couple of 'omg's).

A small smile crept to Canada's face at this moment.

Matthew knew Alfred would've taken it like well; after all, he had taken care of his 50 states when they were young. He really enjoyed the company of kids. Matthew had said to him once that it was because he was one too and Al did as if he hadn't heard him...

"OMG! Don't you dare move a muscle I'm coming right over like, live, pronto, right now!" and then the line went dead.

Canada then started to panic as he realized that his whole family was going to arrive at his home soon.

"What's wrong?" asked Ivan as he sat beside Matthew and placed an arm around his shoulders.

"N-nothing…Except the fact that America, France and England are going to be here in a couple of hours" replied Canada and he shivered at the thought.

"I'm sure everything will be alright" reassured Ivan, even though he knew how chaotic things could get with Matthew's family.

"So, did you tell it to everyone you wanted?" asked Russia.

"Um… Yeah, I think I did" answered Canada.

"I think you forgot someone important…"

"Eh! Who?" asked Canada, but his surprised look soon turned into a soft smile as he saw Alexei, who just entered the living room, playing with a plastic truck.

Russia smiled to Canada before getting up and bent down to take the child in his arms. Alexei gave him a puzzled look.

"We have something important to tell you" said Ivan.

"I'm in t'ouble?" asked Alexei in a quiet voice, which make Ivan chuckle lightly.

"Of course you are not"

He brought Alexei to the couch, where he placed him on his lap. Canada wasn't sure of the words he should use to explain it to a 2-years old toddler, so he opted for a rather straight forward approach.

"You will have a little brother or sister in a couple of months" announced Canada.

"Why?" asked Alexei.

Canada was somehow expecting that answer as the child had started to be in the 'why' phase recently.

"Well, you see Alexei… When a man love a _wo_man very very much…" started Russia, but he was cut short by a shriek of Canada.

"Dont'ttellhimthatomgpleasedon'ttellyouhavenoidea whatFranceasfldkskq...!"

Ivan looked at Matthew with an astonished look.

"I-I'm sorry…" said Canada in a barely audible voice, looking down, "Bad childhood memories…"

Alexei looked at his parents with a questioning look, not understanding what had just happened.

"Well… To make it short, you can't see it now, but I have a little baby growing inside my tummy" attempted to explain Canada. "You understand that, right?"

Alexei looked uncertain for a moment, but finally nodded. "rigt' !"

"I can go p'ay now?" he asked.

"Of course you can, sweetheart" replied Matthew with a smile.

The child then quickly got off from his father's lap, grabbed his truck and exited the living room making truck noises.

"I'm not quite sure he understood" said Canada with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Meaning we're one of the few lucky parents on earth…" replied Russia, blankly.

* * *

Yay, Chapter 3 already ! *dance*. This one was a little bit harder to write than the others, especially the part were they announce it to Alexei, but I'm still happy about it.

Next chapter should be uptaded soon ! Expect some Crazy-dysfonctional-family time ! XD

Oh, and thanks for all the reviews and watch/favourites. I really apreciate it :3


	4. Chapter 4, Part 1

About a little while later, they heard loud knocks on the front door. Alexei was the first to reach the door, as he knew whom knocks these belonged to. He quickly opened the door, jumping in America's arms as soon as he came in sight.

"Uncle Alfved!" the child cheerfully exclaimed.

"Alex!" replied the American, more than happy to see his nephew.

"Papa say I vill 'ave a b'other or si'ther!"

Alfred let out a little laugh at the statement and ruffled the child's hair.

"Yeah, I know! Are you happy about it?"

Alexei nodded in response, a big smile on his face. Alfred then gently put his nephew back on the ground. When he saw his own brother just a few feet away, he quickly ran to him and pulled the Canadian in a bear-hug, while sending death-glares at Russia, who was standing behind Matthew. Even if the war between the two nations was officially over, Alfred and Ivan just couldn't bring themselves to be anything more than just civilized around each others. However, they made efforts, just for Matthew. Alfred knew his brother (even if he didn't comprehend _why_ or _how_) was happy with the _communist basta- _Ivan, and even he couldn't bring himself to force his little Mattie to break up with the Russian. Of course, he had made Ivan swear to never ever ever hurt the Canadian even just a little… and Russia had agreed. Nevertheless, all of this didn't mean they both didn't hate each other still…

"A-Al, I c-can't breathe…" Matthew finally managed to say.

"Oops, Sorry!" replied Alfred, loosening his grip on his brother.

"Al… You didn't have to come all the way here right away, you know" Canada said, laughing lightly.

"I know! But I wanted to congratulate you in person!" America answered with enthusiasm.

Matthew wanted to reply something, but was cut short by Alexei, who was now tugging on his uncle's pants.

"Uncle Alfved! Uncle Alfved! Come p'ay vith me!" he happily requested.

Alfred looked down his nephew for a brief moment and turned around, kneeling down to the child's level.

"Sure! What do you want to play?" he asked, looking at the toddler with a wide grin.

The boy then ran into the living room and came back with two mini-hockey sticks and a ball.

"Ho'key!" he exclaimed, handing one of the sticks to his uncle.

"Alright!" Alfred replied, satisfied by Alexei's choice of game. _With the family he has, no doubt that boy is going to be hell of a hockey player. _

Excited to be able to play with his uncle, Alexei then looked at his Papa.

"Can ve have the 'oal ?" he asked.

"Sure." Canada answered and went to the closet at the end of the hallway.

He came back with a small (about two feet high) goal in his hands and placed it in the corridor

"You remember that the ball stay in the hallway, right?" he asked his son, even though he knew he was more saying this to his brother than to the child.

"Yes." Alexei replied with a nod and then took place in front of the net.

"Think ya better than me?" teased Alfred.

"Yeah!" the child answered with a confident smile.

Canada couldn't help but smile at the two, happy that they got along so easily. Seeing that his presence was no longer needed, he decided that he could go finish some of the less-important work that pilled on his desk.

"Well… I've got some work to do, so you won't turn the house into a mess if I leave you two alone for a couple of minutes?" Matthew half-joked.

The two others nodded and the Canadian headed to his office. As he was about to enter the room, he noticed that Ivan's office's door was slightly open. He poked his head inside the room and saw that the Russian was sitting behind his desk, reading some papers. Matthew silently walked into the room, carefully closing the door behind him.

"Escaping from my evil-capitalist-brother?" Matthew mused with a short laugh.

Ivan didn't even bother to glance back, but Matthew was certain he heard a small chuckle coming from the other man.

"Got some work?" the smaller man asked as he was now standing beside Ivan.

"Da, just a couple of urgent papers I received this morning." he answered, leaning back in his chair and turning around to glance up at the Canadian.

Ivan then took Matthew's hand and gently pulled him until he was now sitting on the Russian's lap. Matthew quickly leaned closer; resting is head on the taller man's shoulder. He half-closed his eyes for a moment, just appreciating this moment of calm. He knew things were going to get a little bit more _erratic_ later… To be honest, he didn't looked forward having to deal with his whole family, the stress from today's calls had tired him, not to mention that he hadn't got a full night of sleep; Alexei woke them up in the middle of the night because of a nightmare and Matthew and Ivan had to spend a part of the night trying to convince the child that Rasputin wasn't hiding under his bed. (Note_ to self: The next time Alfred is babysitting Alexei, remind him that Anastasia is __**not **__a proper movie for a two-years-old child._)

"Tired?" Ivan asked after a moment, taking Matthew away from his train of thoughts.

"…Yeah…" answered the Canadian, stifling a yawn.

Matthew was about to drift into sleep, when he suddenly heard the ringing of the doorbell. Pushing his glasses up on his nose, he let out a sigh before getting up, quickly leaving the office.

He walked toward the front door, passing by Alfred and Alexei, who surprisingly didn't seemed to have noticed the ringing of the doorbell as they were still playing mini-hockey. Taking a deep breath, Canada prepared himself mentally and opened the front door.

"Mathieu!~" France cooed as he pulled the Canadian in a tight hug.

"Bloody hell Francis! Will you leave that poor boy alone?" scowled England, who was standing behind France.

The Briton looked troughtfully pissed (well, more than usual) and after Francis finally released Matthew, he looked at the Canadian with a harsh look.

"How could you have let that…" he started, but was cut short by Ivan, who as just exited his office and was now standing beside Matthew.

"Wouldn't it be better if we all go discuss that in the living room?" he suggested, knowing this couldn't end well.

England and France's reaction hadn't been very different the last time, only the circumstance of the announcement has been. To start off with, Matthew had been quite surprised by this pregnancy and for many reasons, but mostly because, as far as he knew, he was still a man. However, he had reminded himself that he was also a country, so maybe it wasn't that impossible.

At first, it was quite easy to hide it under his usual over-sized hoodie and it's not like other nations were paying attention to him anyway, but as the months went by, he simply stopped attending meetings. France was the first to notice the absence of the Canadian, but when he asked Russia about it, he simply replied that Canada had more important things to do that day.

Unsatisfied by that answer, he then asked America, hoping Alfred would know more about the absence of his brother, but even he hadn't noticed. Francis' curiosity got the best of him and when he got back to his hotel room, he called the Canadian, asking for what was going on. Canada resigned himself and, not wanting to say this over the phone, told Francis to meet him at his house and to bring England. This last detail had alerted the Frenchman and he did as requested.

When both men arrived at their ex-colony's house, they found Russia, Canada and America all sitting in the living room, apparently waiting for them. Matthew nervously motioned them to sit down.

"So…hum… I-I don't really know how to say it…" started to explain Matthew. "Well, I'm even not even sure how it happened, or even how it is possible… B-But still, the fact is that, e-even though I'm a man… "

He paused and took a deep breath.

"…I-I'm pregnant…"

"**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT ? ! ! ! ?**" shrieked England.

For a moment, France looked unsure of what to do, glancing between Matthew and Arthur. Finally, a bright smile spread on the Frenchman's face.

"_Mon Dieu!_ This is _merveilleux_! Arthur, _tu realise_? Doesn't that means we'll be grand-parents?" France squealed in delight.

"And THIS is supposed to be a good thing!"

"Well, of course, _cher~_"

Looking at France and England argue made Canada nervousness go away and he slowly started to laugh, soon followed by Alfred and even Ivan let out a chuckle.

Hearing his ex-colonies laugh made England stop from his little "fight" with France and he glanced at the opposite couch, making his face's expression soften. He sighed before looking at Matthew.

"Are you happy about that?" asked Arthur.

"W-Well, I don't really know what to expect, but… Yeah, I'm happy with it and –he looked down at his now quite round stomach- I just can't wait to see him" Matthew replied with a warm smile.

And so, it took a while, but England eventually accepted it.

* * *

A/N: This is the first part of Chapter 4, which will be splitted in two, because he would have been too long and I found the perfect place to cut it.

French: _Mon Dieu! = My God !  
__merveilleux= wonderful  
__tu realise= you realize ?  
_

Also_,  
_

I'M SOOOOOORRRYYYYYYYY ORZ

Life caught up with me in the last few months... I finished writing that chapter about 3 months ago in a notebook, but I didn't have time to write it on the computer.

Thanks for all the wonderful review, you have no idea how they make me happy 3


	5. Chapter 4, Part 2

Matthew knew it was going to be like that too this time, but for now they still have to deal with a pissed Briton.

"How could you have let that happen… again?" England asked with a stern voice.

"I-I…W-We just decided that we were ready to have another one," Matthew attempted to explain.

Arthur was about to reply something, but was cut short by a voice coming from the hallway.

"Alex! Wait!" said America from the hallway as he saw the boy chase the ball that he had just send into the living room.

Upon hearing the name, England instantly turned his his head and looked at the doorway. A soft smile crept on his face as he saw Alexei standing there with a bright smile.

"G'and pa Athur!" the child cheerfully exclaimed , running toward the Englishman.

He quickly climbed on the sofa and gave a hug to Arthur. Noticing France's presence as well, he moved a little closer to him.

"Bo-Bonyour!" he said, struggling a bit with the French word.

Hearing his grandson speak in his own language almost made France squeal in delight. He quickly pulled the child in his arm for a hug and placed small pecks on his forehead, making Alexei wiggle while laughing and cooing.

"That was just trop mignon! Grand-papa Francis is so proud of you ~" said the Frenchman.

"Oh, hi Arthur, hi Francis" said Alfred as he finally entered the living room. "Didn't saw that you guys arrived."

He then went to sit besides his brother before talking again.

"So, ya here to rant about Mattie's new pregnancy, isn't it ? " the American asked to England.

An insulted look came on Arthur's face for a moment at that, but he knew that Alfred was right. It was no use trying to hide the truth now and he decided that he might as well give up on that.

"I..." the Briton sighed. " Fine. You're right. I was about to complain, that's true, but..."

He then placed his hand on Alexei's head, ruffling the child's hair slightly before resuming.

"I guess another one like that isn't that bad, no ?" he admitted with a soft smile.  
"Well, it was time you realized that, cher~" said France in an amused tone of voice. "You spent the whole flight complaining about that."

"Ah, piss off Frog!" Arthur scowled in his usual angry voice, sending the room into laughter.

Relieved that things went pretty smoothly this time, Matthew felt all the stress he had accumulated today being finally washed away. He looked quickly at his watch, 4 o'clock, far past Alexei's usual nap time. Oh well, he was just going to be easier to put him to bed tonight, or not; the line between a grumpy toddler and a sleepy one was pretty thin.

"I'm assuming you'll all be staying for dinner?" asked Matthew to the other while standing up.

They all quickly agreed and Matthew headed to the kitchen, soon followed by France.

"Would you mind some aide ?" the Frenchman asked.  
"Oh, that would be great, thanks Francis" replied the Canadian.

And so, while Matthew and Francis were preparing dinner, Alexei went back to playing in the hallway with his uncle and Ivan and Arthur stayed in the living room, disusing some recent political events.

When the dinner was finally ready, everyone gathered in the dinning room and they soon started to eat. A comfortable silence as installed itself for a few minutes, but Alfred finally broke it.

"Hey, 's'been a while since we had a family diner like that" he pointed out.  
"Al, we had one for Christmas, like three weeks ago..." Matthew said bluntly, making the others laugh.

And so, the dinner _peacefully_ went on...

"... I'd like to remind you that you wet your bed until the 17th century" said Matthew to his brother.  
"And I'd like to remind ya that you would always come running into my bed when there was a thunderstorm " Alfred replied, taking part of a little brotherly fight.  
"Maybe, but who is still afraid of ghosts ? " he teased.

And went on...

"...and how do you proceed with languages" asked England as the conversation had now turned about Alexei's education.  
"Well, for now we're focusing on teaching him English, but we still taught him some basic words in French and Russian, like greetings for example." answered Canada.

And went on...

" So I told this guy..." Alfred started to say, but was cut short by "thud" sound coming from the other end of the table.

Everyone turned around to look at just what at made that sound and they saw that Alexei, who was sitting in his high chair between his parents, had fallen asleep next to his food plate. Matthew looked at his son with a soft smile before glancing up at Ivan. Understanding what the younger man meant without saying a word, the Russian got up and carefully took Alexei out of his highchair and then headed upstairs to go put him to bed.

Just as Russia left the dinning room, France looked at his watch.

"_Mon Dieu_! It's already that late ? Looks like we'll have to leave _bientôt_" the Frenchman said.  
"When is your flight back ?" asked Matthew, a little bit disappointed that his family couldn't stay any longer.  
"In about two hours" replied Arthur after he glanced at his own watch.  
"Oh! You should really leave soon then if you don't want to miss it. " he said before turning to his brother "And what about you, Al ?"  
"Mine's in three hours, still got time before," Alfred answered.

While Arthur and Francis soon got up and prepared to leave, Matthew started to clean up the table, helped by Alfred. A couple of minutes later, they both went to greet their father figures goodbye, Ivan joining them after he finally came back downstairs.

"Thank you again for coming" Canada said.  
"It was our pleasure, _mon chaton~_" France replied, giving his ex-colony a last hug before stepping outside in the Canadian winter weather, dragging the Englishman with him.

Once they were gone, Matthew heard cryings from the second floor. Telling Ivan he'd go, he left the two other men alone and went upstairs to see what was wrong.

Silence felt on the two countries then as they stood awkwardly in front of each other, looking anywhere at anything except the other... After a short moment, America finally spoke up.

"Happy that he's giving you another commie bundle of joy ?" he asked with sarcasm.

Russia turned around to look at America with his old childish, yet creepy, smile that he now only reserved for his ex-archenemy.

"Well, if that's how you like to call them" he said with a chuckle "But I'd like to remind you that you spend the afternoon playing with one of those – what did you say again ? Ah... yes, commie bundle of joy"

When finally Canada came back, he was met with an international glaring contest between Russia and America. He thought that it would be a good idea to spare the world another Cold War and spoke up before they could have the time to jump at each other's throats.

"He only wanted Flopalopagous, his odd flying green bunny plushie that England gave him..." he started, but America cut him before he could finish.  
"Flopralu-whut ? " he asked, incapable of repeating correctly the name.  
"_Flopalopagous,_ " Matthew repeated. "And yes, believe it or not, he can actually pronounce it rightly every time..."

Alfred was about to reply something, but his cellphone started to ring and he quickly answered.

"Oh, hi...Hum... Yes... OK... It's alright, I understand" he said to whoever he was talking to.

Once he had closed his cellphone, the American looked at his brother with a soft smile.

"There is a snowstorm coming, so my flight will be early" he explained. "I have to leave right away."

Grabbing his bomber jacket, he quickly pulled on his shoes and went to give his brother one last hug.

"Take good care of yourself, 'kay ? " Alfred said to Matthew, before heading to the door and waving a last good bye before leaving for the airport.

As soon as he brother left, Mathew sighed loudly and moved closer to Ivan, passing his arms around the Russian's waist. He rested his head on his Ivan's shoulder and half-closed his eyes.

"Let's do the cleaning tomorrow, eh ?" he said with a small laugh. "I'm just so tired..."

Russia gave the smaller man an understanding look and kissed his temple.

"Da, let's go to sleep."

* * *

A/N: Then again, sorry for the lateness of that chapter OTL I just HATE it and that made it hard to write. But it's done now ! And I can move on to chapter 5 !

Thanks to everyone who had been reading that fics, your reviews make me me so happy ;3;


End file.
